rainbow finds a special someone
by Hgirl2085
Summary: one day at canterlot high rainbow dash went out to the field alone to practice her soccer skills but what she didn't know was that she really wasn't alone and that a certain blue haired boy from a rival school was watching her play- sorry I'm really bad with summary's but by the way this is an equestria girls story PLEASE READ and hope you enjoy my story:)
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash POV: oh my god I'm sooo excited for the CHAMPIONSHIP game next Friday! oh were totally gonna own the other team! I can't WAIT to tell my friends about the game I mean come on we're gonna need people to cheer for the winning team this Friday! now where could they be I haven't seen them all day!...Later That Day oh there they are finally after about an hour and a half of looking for them ugh dumb stupid giant school it's so hard to find people around here-rainbow thought to herself "there you are rainbow" said one of my best friends pinkie pie with ALOT of excitement "yea rainbow we've been looking everywhere for ya "said one of my other best friends with her country accent and annoyance "me you've been looking everywhere for me?" rainbow said to her six best friends and they all rolled there eyes and nodded "seriously!?" rainbow asked her voce getting high out of annoyance they all yelled "YES RAINBOW!" rainbow was surprised because even fluttershy yelled AND SHE NEVER YELLS EVER! "you have got to be kidding me I went around the whole school looking for you guys and you said you've looked everywhere for me well anyway now we found each other so I have something REALLY BIG to tell you!" rainbow said with excitement "oh really cause we have something REALLY BIG to tell you too!" said twilight with a giggle at the end and a HUGH smile on her face "okay lets say the exciting news on 3" sunset shimmer sudjested then everyone said "okay!" "ready...3...2...1!" sunset cheered "THE CHAMPIONSHIP GAME IS THIS FRIDAY!"Rainbow yelled REALLY loud "THE BAND HAS COMPETITION THIS FRIDAY!" the rest of them yelled out happily and then rarity and rainbow dash both simultaneously said st the same time "wait this Friday AS IN THIS UP COMING FRIDAY!?" God damn why can't the competition be next Friday rainbow thought to herself "oh rainbow you can do the game we'll just find another competition to go to" fluttershy said with a smile and the rest nodded "Thank You Guys SOO MUCH"rainbow said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight POV: "Thank You Guys SOO MUCH" my best friend Rainbow Dash said with a smile on her face "its really no problem rainbow there are plenty more competitions but there's only one end of year championship game so of course we're gonna let you play and we'll for sure be in he crowd of people cheering you on!" I said happily while the rest of us nodded "okay thanks again guys you have no idea how important this game is so thanks" rainbow said with a smile and a bit of a blush but just as fluttershy was about to say something rainbow said "Okay it's always a pleasure talking with my best friends but I've gotta go practice for the BIG GAME!" "okay bye rainbow have fun!" we all yelled to her as she ran off for the field..."Oh I just hope we win!" fluttershy said enthusiastically and then pinkie pie yelled "YEA!" "ohhh me too!" rarity added "me three!"sunset said happily "me four!" applejack said with excitement "and same here!" I said with joy "DRRRIINNGGG" "there's final bell see you guys tomorrow' rarity said whipping her long purple hair "bye everyone" fluttershy said waving her hand while walking away "bye" we all said and then everyone went they're own ways...well what a long day twilight thought to herself as she walked down the halls to her locker "ugh why is there so much homework tonight I mean come on there's the math assignment then the sience test to study for twilight thought but her train of thought disappeared when someone grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in a circle then put her down she turned around to see her umm I guess you could her boyfriend flash standing there with the cutest blush on his face ever she thought then she started to blush "hey twi don't forget about tonight...remember our date" he said his blush growing redder by the minute which only made her blush redden "I would never forget about one of or dates flash" she said with a smile "o-o-okay t-tt-thennn I'll ughh pick y-yy- you up a at 8 then I-if th-thats umm okay with you?"he said with a really cue studder his face almost the same colour as a tomato which made her laugh "yes that's perfect"she said with a giggle then she went up on her tippie toes and kissed him on the cheek and said "see you at 8" and walked away blushing


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash POV: I opened the door to the field and grabbed the bins of soccer balls and brought them to center field and then started dribbling until I got warm the brought the balls to one end of the field and placed the ball a few feet in front of me and started kicking it to the net and each one got in luckily and kept kicking till all of them where gone from the 3 bins and then switched sides and kept going for what only felt like a minute but I was really out there for about an hour and a half I kept playing until I fell to the ground and started breathing heavily wiping the sweat off my forehead. END OG POV... Soarin POV: "hey soarin" said one of my soccer teammates fleetfoot "hey fleetfoot" I said with a smile "did you har about the championship game this Friday?" said his other teammate spit fire "no" I said with a confused look "well the championship game is Friday so we better start training to win it!" said fleetfoot "oh well who are we against?" I asked with a bit of nervousness in my voice "chill soar we're against canterlot high all coach said was that they weren't as good as us except for the captain of the team all I know is that the capitan is a she and that she has the skill as good as all 3 of us combind together so that's all we should be nervous about" said fleetfoot "oh wow" is all I could say "yea so soar?" spitfire asked with a coy smile on her face "uh yea?" I asked with confusion then she and fleetfoot looked to eachother winked then looked back to me with a smirk "if there was any chance that you could ensure cloudstale high's soccer team the championship win would you take it?"asked fleetfoot "uhhh sure I guess" I said with uncertainty in my voice then they're smirks grew bigger "well then could you maybe pop over to canterlot high and I don't know check out the soccer team and the captain there?" asked spitfire ughh I don't like this idea but it's for the good of the team so I guess I have to do it I thought to myself *sigh* "fine i'll do it" I said with disappointment dripping from my voice then they looked to each other smirked even bigger and walked away well here I go and headed out to canterlot high to check it out I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

*at canterlot high* Soarin POV: ugh I can't believe they're making me do this...okay so where's the field around her oh that must be it ...oh wow that's a really big field...okay and now i'm thinking to myself great but that is an amazing field...okay somewhere to hide so I can watch things around here...oh i'll just hide behind the bleachers hopefully nobody will find me...so I was there for a few minutes until I saw one of the large field doors open then I bent down a bit just incase anyone could possibly see me. End Of POV... No POV: Soarin watched as rainbow made a perfect kick for every ball she got and stared at her in amazement because she got every ball in the net all the way across the really really big field... after about an hour of watching her kick the ball he had sat himself down on the grass and then watched her lie down in the middle of the field and just stare at the sky which was getting a little dark at this point then her phone started ringing and then he tried as hard as he could to listen in on the conversation "hey R-Dashie" her dad said through the phone "dad stop calling me that but what's up?" she said with a laugh "oh just that the conference is almost over it ends tomorrow morning so i'll be home the day after tomorrow and I have a surprise for you when I get home okay!" "okay great see ya um Thursday?" rainbow said excited to see her dad who was gone for a week now "yep either Thursday or Wednesday I don't know yet" he answerd "okay see ya soon then!" rainbow said happily "yep see you soon R-Dashie!" her dad said with a joking voice "bye dad" rainbow said in annoyance "bye dash"...Then the call ended then rainbow got up then a big wind hit then disappeared and then rainbow was gonna start walking home but then she got super speed and ran aroud the whole schole 10 times in .05 seconds then she back at the field when she was about to smack her head on the soccer net poll she stopped her self and made the grass and dirt fly up then she backed up then tripped and then pulled her phone out to call someone... AN/sorry if this chapter sucks but its only the beginning and this is my first story so keep that in mind when reading this now in the next chapter is where things will start to pick up in the story then writing the story won't be as hard for me and it'll start to get better each chapter a head so please review I love feed back from all of you and feel free to give me ideas for new storys and chapters thanks:) yours truly-Hgirl2085


	5. Chapter 5

Soarin POV: so I watched as this soccer superstar called someone I have no idea who though so I listened in on her conversation with this person probably a boyfriend I scoffed in my thoughts "hey applejack" the rainbow haired girl said to the phone it was on speaker so I know what she and the other person where saying "hey rainbow dash why ya calling we'll see each other tomorrow?" her friend I guess asked oh so her name is rainbow dash very interesting "didn't you feel that?" rainbow dash asked her friend uh applejack was it?...yea "that strong wind yea I felt it that just means a storm is coming" applejack said "yea but did you get super strength like in camp everfree?" rainbow asked again "well maybe I don't know I guess I got it back cause my sister made me mad and I punched a tree and then the tree went flying but I thought it was just loose in its roots and that the wind also pushed it out but I guess it was me!" applejack said "yea I know I just finished solo soccer practice and I went to go home and then the wind came and then I went around the whole school 10 times in under 5 seconds and then I almost ran right into the pole of the soccer net!" rainbow dash said her voice getting high at the end "wow do you think the others had the same thing happen?" asked applejack "I don't know but I want it to go away" said rainbow dash "why remember how much fun it was to have the powers last time?" said applejack "yea well when you have a championship game coming up in 2 days then you won't wanna have super speed" rainbow said "why though then it'll give you a higher chance of winning!" said applejack "more like a higher chance of getting disqualified I mean the team has already almost gotten disqualified because i'm a girl and i'm the captain which made to other teams want to kick us out of the tournaments we went to and the rest of the team has hated me since the first game we got disqualified from so if I get the team disqualified from the CHAMPIONSHIP GAME! for cheating,magic and having the captain as a girl then I'll get kicked off the team and the rest of the team will despise me even more then they already do!"she said her voice high and in a duh tone then I laughed to myself then scoffed at her teammates and the way things work here at canterlot "true well I gotta go help out with the farm before the storm bye R-D" said applejack "okay see ya tomorrow A-J" rainbow dash said to the phone then the call ended then she started walking out the fence way of the field then it started raining so I followed her just to find out more about her for the team not because I'm intrigued by her...then there where some boys standing outside the fence and she was about walk by them but then...


	6. Chapter 6

**rainbow dash pov:** "hey rainbow crash" said a boy I've known since grade 1 , Hoops ugh I hate him and I hate that nickname "what do you want now hoops" I asked clearly annoyed with him "oh its not what I want its what we want' he said as my whole soccer team steps out of the dark alley that was near the fence "okay then what do all of you want" I asked confidently even though I'm kind of scared but luckily I hide that well "we want you off the soccer team tomorrow' said another one of the boys I hate, Dumb Bell "yea we don't need a freak and a girl on our team" said another one , Score "see none of us want you on the team rainbow crash, first of all you suck at soccer, second your a girl and the captain so your just gonna get the team disqualified , and third you and your band of freaks are a bunch of witches , and you have super speed so we're gonna be accused for cheating, those are the reasons we want you off the team because all you do is bring the team down not up" **soarin pov:** oh my god these stupid guys honestly it doesn't matter if she's a girl and is captain and what are they talking about witches it must be something to do with the super speed thing I saw earlier "seriously you guys are kicking me off the team just because I'm better at sports and soccer than you, how childish" said rainbow damn I like this girl more and more each minute I watch her, okay that seemed stalker ish but I'm not stalking just checking out the school "It's not childish rainbow Crash!, its called being smart and going the right thing for the team, I mean am I right guys?" said Hoops ugh I really don't like this guy "yea he's right you know hoops you should be the one who leads the team you should be captain and kick her off" said Score "you are right Score I should be captain" said Hoops "HOOPS FOR CAPTAIN,HOOPS FOR CAPTAIN,HOOPS FOR CAPTAIN!" the team cheered " _damn this team is seriously a piece of shit , like she's amazing soccer and they are gonna kick her off the team just so he can be captain ,I mean how dumb can you get? well if they succeed then here comes an easy win for cloudstale taking the championship trophy home" I thought to myself_ "see rainbow they all want it perhaps you should go back to where you came from cause you obviously don't belong at canterlot the way we do, like first you didn't belong at cloudstale with us and sure we followed you to canterlot high but I guess we've discovered that you don't fit in anywhere' said Hoops _"I really want to go punch him in the face right now, wait SHE"S FROM CLOUDSTALE! NO WAY!" I thought to myself again_

 _"yea I guess your right Hoops I should go back to cloudstale where I belong because the only problem I had there was you, so now that the problem has been solved I should go back to people who can appreciate me unlike canterlot high" said Rainbow dash_

 _"yes come back to cloudstale yes!, then I can ask you out and we can date! wait no no no I mean then you can join the soccer team and make it 100% better than I already is!" I thought to myself again_

 **An/well sorry for not updating but schools been piling up with homework and I dance so dance is pretty busy too well anyway let me know what you think and what I should do in future chapters, if you've seen all the equestria girls movies than you'll know about all that's happened and I'm thinking of bringn back the dazzlings from movie 2 rainbow rocks but have them go after rainbow dash so let me know what you think of that idea because i might do it in some chapters**


End file.
